Fearfully Exciting
by LoganAlpha30
Summary: AU Set after the end of season 2 when Ty and Amy professed their love in the snow at the fishing cabin. What could have happened afterwards. Amy/Ty.


**FEARFULLY EXCITING UNSURE FUTURE**

**Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters.**

Heartland-The Living Room

She knew the emotion of ambivalence well. The feeling of emoting two totally separate feelings or emotions at the same time was something that she was very familiar with by this point in her life. Sitting on the couch besides a softly slumbering Ty her mind was racing a mile a minute, desperately trying to put her thoughts into some kind of order. The events of the last day or two were still fresh in her mind and more than once she had resorted to pinching herself to make sure that everything that she had experienced was real and had actually happened to her and not to someone else. She'd lived a dream that she'd had for months, though it had been paired with a fearful night in which she had been shaken to her core, not exactly the pairing that she had been hoping for when they had left for her grandfather's fishing cabin to bring hay to the wild horses. She had told Soraya all about it before they had left, fearing that her plans for some alone time with Ty were dashed when Jack had decided to go with them.

But then circumstances had changed and she'd had Ty all to herself, much to her utter delight. She hadn't planned on him getting sick. Even the smallest sliver of the memory of Ty collapsing sent hard chills through her body, her heart hurting each second of the memory. The plow's sudden and unexpected arrival had cast the wind back into her sails. Feeling good to be home again she hadn't noticed that she had dozed off with her head on Ty's shoulder. When she woke up she found that he too was asleep, and from the soft sounds of his deep breathing he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, especially given how heavy of a sleeper he was. Very reluctantly she felt her parched throat and needed a drink of water before she extricated herself from Ty's embrace and softly stepped into the kitchen.

"Finally awake," Lou softly snickered with an impish smirk as she pulled back a chair and sat down at the kitchen table, eyeing her little sister carefully as the latter looked like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar no matter how much she tried to hide it.

"Uh…yeah, were you waiting up for me…I thought that you and internet guy were off on some grand romantic weekend," Amy nervously began to answer as she tucked a few stray strands of hair back behind her ear and tried to turn away so that Lou couldn't see her blush as much as she was, trying in vain to push the focus of the attention back onto her older sister instead of on herself.

"We tried but…the road was open for like what…five minutes, and some idiot jackknifed his trailer across both lanes," Lou admitted in a bit of a tired and weary huff as she jokingly threw up her hands in defeat and leaned back in her chair before closing her eyes and starting to take a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm down.

"Definite mood killer huh," Amy teased with an amused smirk as she sat down in the chair opposite to the one that Lou was sitting in, casting her gaze downward onto the bowl of fruit in the middle of the table just so that she wouldn't have to look her older sister in the eye right then.

"Like you wouldn't believe…and speaking of believing…is there something that you want to tell me…about your trip up to Grandpa's fishing cabin…," Lou countered with a long drawn out sigh and rolling of her eyes as she started off leaning back heavily in her chair before she switched gears and leaned forward and to the side, hoping to catch Amy's eye and get a true reaction to her words.

"Hmm…nope, nothing to tell…we got trapped in a blizzard for the night and Ty got sick…that's pretty much all…," Amy tried to answer calmly with a fake look of deep thought on her face before she dropped her chin so that she could shake some hair in front of her face in the vain hope that it would form a curtain that would shield her bright red face from Lou's probing gaze.

"Really," Lou countered with a sly grin as she reached out and pulled the bowl of fruit away from Amy just as she was about to grab an apple, making her look up for a second before blushing and snapping her head away.

"We fed some horses and Ty told me that he was thinking about shadowing Scott, what else is there to talk about," Amy casually shrugged back with a confidant but lying smile as she sat back in her seat and made an attempt to look like everything was going fine and that her insides weren't all tied in nervous knots at that exact moment.

"Oh really…that's your answer, okay…how about the fact that since the two of you got home you haven't been more than like a foot apart…and then there's the kissing and the holding each other and…need I go on," Lou quickly brushed off Amy's answer as it was clear that she wasn't buying any of it and knew that there was far more to the story than had been admitted to up to that point.

"Okay Lou…enough, maybe more happened than just feeding horses," Amy anxiously shrugged with yet another sheepish but happy smile, one that she just couldn't hold herself back on, as she sat up straight in her chair and pulled her hair fully back off of her face.

"Alright, now we're getting somewhere…spill sister, tell me everything…leave nothing out," Lou eagerly grinned back as she happily rubbed her hands together in front of her and then scooted her chair a bit closer to the table, expecting everything right up front.

"There's not really much to tell Lou, everything was going fine…Caleb and I were through and Ty had just broken up with Kit, we were taking care of the horses and…," Amy lightly shrugged with a calm expression before she couldn't keep the act up any longer and allowed an ever growing smile to creep up onto her lips and just hoped that she wasn't grinning like an idiot.

"Wait stop, back up…you and Caleb split and Ty and Kit broke up too…interesting, very interesting," Lou declared strongly as she waved her hands around out in front of her to keep Amy from going any further before she'd had a chance to fully drink in and analyze what she had been told.

"Uh yeah Lou…I already said that, try to keep up," Amy nervously laughed back as she tried to go on the offensive for the first time in the conversation and hoped that her big sister would just drop it and let her get something to drink in peace.

"Oh don't worry about me Amy, just don't think for a second that I don't see what you're doing," Lou scoffed teasingly as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms across her chest, staring very intently across the table at her younger sister.

"What I'm doing, Lou…what are you talking about, I'm not doing anything," Amy countered as she continued their little game, copying her big sisters posture, before she couldn't help but smile as she saw Lou roll her eyes in a very exaggerated manner before speaking.

"Oh right, sorry but I don't buy that, you haven't stopped smiling since you got back…and not the oh I'm glad to be home safe kind of smile but the smile of someone who's…," Lou started to explain slowly even though the wheels in her mind were whirring more than a mile a minute as she guessed what had happened between Ty and Amy up at the fishing cabin, but she wanted to be able to make Amy actually come right out and admit to it.

"Someone who's what Lou…in love," Amy shot back with a raised eyebrow and subtle smile as she uncrossed her arms and set them on her lap underneath the table, mostly just so that Lou couldn't see her fidget.

"Hey, you said it, not me," Lou teased softly with a sly grin as she slightly leaned to one side to try and see what Amy was doing with her hands as she could tell that she was doing something with them and guessed that her baby sister was trying not to show just how nervous she was about talking through all of this.

"H…have you ever told a guy…that wasn't Dad or Grandpa, that…," Amy finally replied in an almost whisper as she both dug her fingernails into the tops of her thighs and curled her toes up under the table from how nervous she was about actually asking the question as she knew that Lou would catch the hint and press for more.

"What, that I loved them…yeah, a couple…why…wait…Amy," Lou started to answer as she gave it a few seconds of serious thought before the meaning behind Amy's words fully hit her brain and she had a second or two to process it and she shot back the question that was on the tip of her tongue.

"I just…couldn't help it, after he collapsed I…," Amy shrugged back with a cross between a scared and excited look in her eyes as she lifted her chin up and looked Lou straight in the eye across the table without flinching in the slightest.

"Is that why you told him, because he collapsed and you were scared, Amy…that's not," Lou started to cautiously object with a fearful and worried edge to her words and slightly pained expression as she started then to scoot her chair around the side of the table so that she could sit beside her little sister.

"No Lou, yeah it really scared me when it happened…but…it wasn't why I told him, I'd wanted to say it to him for months and…I was just…it was time," Amy shot back as soon as she could get the words out with her hands waving her older sister off as she then went on to make her train of thought as crystal clear to Lou as she possibly could, hoping that would solve the problem.

"Really…and what did he say when you told him that you loved him," Lou whispered softly after several silent moments as the two cringed visibly as they thought that they had heard Ty mumble something from his spot on the couch, but in the end they decided that he was still asleep and so went back to talking.

"After I told him just how much I loved him he said…I…," Amy tried to answer as calmly and forthright as she could but she found that her face began to feel hotter and hotter as she went and in the end she failed to keep a downright giddy grin from brightening her entire countenance.

"I love you too," Ty politely pointed out with a crooked grin as he suddenly and silently appeared in the doorway to the side of Amy, causing both of the sisters to jump in their seats, Amy more so than Lou.

"TY…what are you, when did you…how long have you been listening," Amy gasped in shock and surprise as she leapt up out of her chair and went around behind to Ty's side to help him pull out a chair for him to sit down, using the sudden motion and commotion to cover up the clear and deep blush on her cheeks.

"Long enough," Ty joked softly with a sly grin as he was more than happy to be shepherded to the chair and took a seat, wrapping the blanket that he carried tightly around his body as although he was feeling better than he had been at the cabin he knew that he wasn't back at full strength just yet. Amy stayed standing by his side with a hand on his shoulder, seemingly unsure of what to do or say next.

"You've certainly had an…eventful…couple of days Ty, feeling all right," Lou commented with a restrained but clearly concerned edge to her words as she cocked her head to one side and very carefully studied Ty's every move for any sign of illness.

"I'm good Lou, thanks," Ty softly replied with a warm smile as he adjusted how the blanket was wrapped around him so that it kept him warmer than it had on the walk from the living room to the kitchen as Amy looked on in worry.

"You sure you're not still delirious," Amy countered under her breath as she leaned down close to Ty and wrapped her arms around his neck and did her best to reach a hand up and check to see if his forehead was hot or cool to the touch.

"I'm fine Amy, I'm not delirious…honest," Ty gratefully admitted with a relieved smile as he reached both hands up, one to land on top of Amy's arms and he used the other to pull her hand away from his forehead, though lovingly and not angrily as he kept hold of it and leaned his head in against hers.

"Deliriously happy…maybe…sorry," Lou cheerfully exclaimed with an overly delighted grin and a twinkle in her eyes before she caught sight of the odd and confused looks that she got from both Ty and Amy and she felt embarrassed and compelled to apologize immediately.

"Anyway, you need anything from the loft," Amy finally asked softly after several silent moments of she and Ty staring oddly at Lou before the elder of the sisters got the message and shook her head as she got up out of her chair.

"Yeah but…I can get it," Ty sheepishly admitted with a slightly weary and tired smile as Amy reluctantly let her arms slip from around his neck as he stood up and slid his chair back in.

"No Ty, don't even think about it, not in your condition," Amy stated firmly as she quickly positioned herself in between he and the doorway so that he'd have to go through her to get to the loft.

"I'm fine Amy…really, my fever is gone and I feel better," Ty tried to softly protest as he laid a hand on Amy's shoulder and tried to use his charm to get by her but the blonde stood her ground and fought back.

"You passed out yesterday, I had to drag you into the cabin and…," Amy told him directly, as she looked deeply right into his eyes and was glad that he didn't even try and glance away, as she took hold of him by his arms so that he would stay standing directly in front of her. It wasn't long before she found herself unable to keep her eyes from beginning to fill up with unshed tears.

"Amy…," Lou said softly in worry as she walked over to stand next to the pair and looked fully ready to give her baby sister a hug but Ty spoke up before that happened.

"I'm sorry Amy, I didn't…sorry," Ty apologized slowly as he let go of his hold on the blanket wrapped around him and set his hands on Amy's hips as he regretted not thinking about what it must have been like for Amy to see him collapse at the cabin.

"I…," Amy softly muttered under her breath as she had to fight to keep not only her breathing in check but to keep from breaking down completely before she was saved from that fate.

"You two have been through a lot and I need to run some errands in town, so if Ty needs anything from the loft Amy will get it and you…will be a good patient for her and rest, and if you step out of line I'm sure that my dear sister can think of a proper punishment," Lou told them both with a rather stern but concerned look in her eyes as she set a hand on each of their shoulders and did not let go until they both looked her in the eye for a few seconds.

"Yes ma'am," Ty replied with a weak mock salute and sly grin that earned him an initial scowl from both sisters though in the end Amy couldn't keep it up and her scowl softened to a slight blush as she turned her head ever so slightly away from Lou's frown.

"You picked a real winner sis," Lou snapped back with an irritated scowl though Amy and Ty had known her long enough to know that her words were entirely hollow of any real anger as the elder sister frowned at the end and started to leave the room, though she took her time so that she'd hear what Amy said back to her.

"Tell me about it…now what were you going to get from the loft that was so important," Amy chuckled through with an amused smirk on her face before her expression grew more serious and she leaned in closer to Ty, fighting off the sudden and strong urge to kiss him, as she wanted to know what he had planned to risk his health over just then.

"A fresh change of clothes…," Ty did his best to casually explain with a slightly guilty and embarrassed little laugh as he took a couple of steps over until he could lean heavily against the nearest doorframe, finding himself a bit more weary and tired than he had thought himself to be.

"I can get that but…oh…I see…," Amy started to quickly shoot back before she took the time for her brain to work through every article of clothing and get to one that would be a bit of a problem for her.

"We may be together and all but I thought that going through my underwear drawer might be a bit of a stretch this early in the relationship," Ty explained with a hint of a smirk on his lips as he pulled Amy close, close enough for him to see the blush on her cheeks and her roll her eyes and let out an ever so soft groan.

"Just a little, wait…didn't Lou just do laundry and set your clothes on your bed," Amy blushed back as she agreed that was a little far for this period of their relationship before her mind pushed forward a bit and she thought of something and gave voice to it.

"Yeah…I didn't get a chance to put them away yet, I was going to do that when we got back, thought it wouldn't hurt anything to wait…," Ty shrugged through a large yawn before a concerned looking Amy led him back over to one of the kitchen chairs and he took a seat, trying to smile back up at her.

"Good, that will make it easy…I'll just bring those clothes back in and you can change into them," Amy nodded quickly as she carefully studied Ty's face for any sign that he was feeling sick before she seemed to accept that he was just tired and a bit worn out after their trip to the fishing cabin.

"Great…I'll do that…right after a nice hot shower," Ty replied softly as he sat back in the chair and grinned happily up at Amy, almost feeling the cascade of hot water against his skin and how good he hoped that it would feel after having been so cold the night before.

"Nnh…that sounds so good right about now," Amy agreed as she pictured herself in the shower and knew that it would feel very good to get so warm and cleaned up, as she almost had second thoughts about going and getting Ty's clothes for him from the loft.

"Care to join me…," Ty offered up with a very sly grin as he reached his hands up and set them on her hips, pulling her as far forward as he could until her legs hit the seat, and she appeared to truly be mulling it over, though Ty would later admit that he might have misread her expression due to how tired and worn out he was.

"Don't tempt me…," Amy almost purred back with a very dirty grin as she set her left knee on the seat between Ty's legs to brace herself as she leaned down and gave him a rather sexy kiss.

"Ah come on, where's the fun in that," Ty joked back with a randy grin as he very reluctantly let her slip back and out of his grasp before she gave him a quick wink and then headed out of the house to get his clothes.

END OF CHAPTER

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this and the other stories that I've written. As always questions, comments, and suggestions are always welcome. A side note I post this story shortly after LightTV just aired the episode with the fishing cabin in it. And now that channel just got done airing seasons eleven and twelve of the show so I've only not seen season thirteen now. As for the whole season eight thing, if they had been true to Amy to me she either never would have gone to Europe or gone with someone else from home, or at the very least she may have noticed that the prince was falling for her and said or done something about it. Then after the kiss she would have had a stronger negative reaction and told Ty about it rather than hide it. Had after he not believed her reasons, I don't think that he should have just trusted her outright as it was clear that she hid the truth and then had not trusted him enough to tell him, and had she given the ring back it only would have proven Ty's fears about what Amy wanted for her future to me. Then would they have had to get engaged all over again or date for months or years first. I think that members of her family would have gotten more than frustrated at the situation and stepped in, making the break not nearly as long as it ended up being.

I think that some of the family might have been angry at Ty though I think that they also may have been upset to angry at Amy as well, as with Jack even though he loves her dearly we've seen that he has laid down the law with Amy from time to time. I think that if Amy had been honest with Ty from the start and such he would have been upset but the break would have been far shorter. I almost wonder if the show is still trying to have Amy and Ty end up getting Heartland, as it's been like two seasons since Jack gave them the land and unless it happens in season thirteen they haven't started building yet. To me if you were going to build a big house then you would intend on filling it with kids to some degree. My father only built our house as big as he did because of us four kids, and our house is far from big, just enough bedrooms so that we each had our own. I still like the idea of TY and Amy with four to six kids, though only if they don't adopt Luke. Six kids with Lindy being first, then twin boys Jackson Timothy and Bradley Scott, then later on a daughter Lillian Louise named after Ty's mom maybe after her death and then finally the twins of a boy and girl with the boy having Ty's full name Junior and going by Tyler or Junior so as to set him apart from Ty and then the girl would be Isabelle or Isabella Soraya for Mrs. Bell.

I love the show and all but I think that it's getting to the end of its run and would rather not see characters like Ty or Lou get killed off or split up because the actor didn't want to be in every episode or only do one season more when everyone else would do two or something along those lines. I could see Amy not wanting to live in a house built on that land that Jack gave them after how season thirteen ended, though the only way that Heartland will ever truly be theirs is if Jack and the others move out. As for things for Ty to have happen in the upcoming season or seasons if the show continues on, Ty gets a younger half-sister that's the same age as Amy was when the show started, a sister from one of Brad's dalliances after he left Ty and his mom and maybe an aunt and uncle or two that say Brad was the black sheep of the family and so they may or may not have known about him at all. Have them show up to have Amy look at one of their horses not knowing that Ty was there, if they had known after Brad left and didn't step in and help them then Ty could be mad that they then could have kept the abuse from ever happening to him and his mother but didn't.

Maybe have Amy and Ty go up to Pike River and there's a bad avalanche and Amy gets caught in it and almost dies but Ty treks out and finds her, to pay her back for the whole Mongolia finding him bit, a great episode that showed their love imho. Or if they do adopt Luke then maybe Amy would get pregnant with say twin boys and that would cause some drama for all involved, before maybe Georgie would be the one to help Luke through it given that she joined the family in a similar manner. I still like the idea of a story of Ty, Amy, and Lyndy from the end of season thirteen going back in time to just before the crash that killed Marion and then how all of that would play out between the characters, that or have Marion travel forward at the time of her death to the end of season thirteen. It's kind of funny how sometimes Amy seems to treat Ty the same way that she does with her horses, the whole when she has her back to him she says something and then looks to one side out of the corner of her eye in the hopes that Ty will say something or come up to her, but I don't think that she's doing it intentionally or is trying to control him it's more that she's hoping for the support from him and thrives when she gets it. His support or approval seems to mean more to her than anybody else's. They seem to at times being a codependent relationship, where they actually need each other to thrive. When she does that she seems to be letting her vulnerabilities show and such show, making the reunion episodes of seasons three and eleven that much better.

I'm a Ty and Amy fan since the first episode of the show that I watched and hoped that they stay together to and through the end of the show, making every episode of the two together that much more exciting, warm, cool, magical and the two actors seem to do their best work together imho and make the show more fun to watch. For those that think I went too far with Amy thinking about taking a shower with Ty but I don't see it as that much of a stretch for the thought to cross her mind. At the start of season three remember she hops off the stall gate and wraps her legs around Ty before Caleb shows up, yeah it's not sex or anything but if you watch closely Ty seems to draw out that side of Amy without really intending to, and she doesn't seem to mind in the least. I loved the episode where Amy had to follow Attila the horse to find Ty, and how he had a good moment of wondering what he was doing there instead of being home with Lyndy. That episode seems to mirror back in season three after the plane crash.

I'm still hoping that Ty and Amy stay together to and through the end of the series, maybe Scott and Lou end up together but I won't hold my breath over that one, as for some oddities we never see Ty and Mitch do much of anything together and before that Ty and Peter never really interacted much. I'd still like for Mallory and Jake to return for an episode or two, if Ty and Amy move into their house then those two could move into the loft and stay there, with Jake maybe being brought into the cattle business that Mitch and Jack and Tim have, so that in the future he'd replace Tim or Jack. It'd give Ty and Mallory a chance to reconnect, the more kids could be achieved for Ty and Amy by having the start of season fourteen starting a full year after the end of season thirteen, meaning that the twins would already be born, and then do a few time jumps in the final season, ending the series with one or more of the deaths of Jack, Tim, and Spartan, with the last one sending Amy into a bit of tailspin until someone would remind her that Spartan was not her last link to her mother but Ty was. One last thing the actress that plays Lou to me looks physically a lot like Whitney Cummings, the lady that was the producer of Two Broke Girls. I know that I missed putting some of my thoughts in here but I'll put them in later. Thank You.


End file.
